Arigato, Sasukekun
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Na qual a Sakura está afogada em trabalho e o Sasuke resolve aparecer.


_Depois de ter sido má para a Sakura em "Qual deles é?" resolvi fazer esta pequena "sequela"._

_Aconselho a ler a outra antes de lerem esta, poderá fazer mais sentido._

-/-

A _kunoichi _rosada recostou-se na cadeira suspirando pesadamente e gemendo dolorosamente. Os relatórios em cima da sua secretária tinham-se multiplicado, se não triplicado, graças à sua estupidez de joguinho com Ino. Quando aquele mês terminasse ela ia matar Ino, lenta e dolorosamente, iria fazê-la implorar por misericórdia. Já nem se atrevia a ir para casa e deixar coisas por fazer porque quando voltava parecia que os relatórios se reproduziam.

As sandálias estavam encostadas a um canto debaixo da secretária e a luz ligada no tecto do gabinete iluminava o lugar, impedindo que ficasse escuro como a noite lá fora. O hospital estava silencioso, estava sempre à noite. Apenas um exército de enfermeiras e alguns médicos estavam presentes, e claro os pacientes que estavam mal e incapacitados de irem para casa estavam presentes. Ela queria mesmo ir para casa. Cair na cama, afundar a cabeça numa almofada e sonhar com um certo vingador de olhos negros.

Ouviu alguém bater à porta, as batidas eram fracas e leves, quase inaudíveis fazendo a rosada pensar que talvez tivesse imaginado. Mas quando bateram novamente, desta vez com mais força, teve a certeza que não estava a imaginar.

- Entre. – Disse ela pensando quem poderia ser àquelas horas.

A porta abriu-se mostrando a figura de uma pessoa que a rosada nunca esperaria ver no seu gabinete do hospital, quanto mais àquelas horas da noite.

Ali na sua porta erguia-se Uchiha Sasuke. Alto e majestoso, na sua pose superior com uma mão no bolso e a outra na maçaneta da porta.

- Sasuke-kun, o que fazes aqui a estas horas? – Perguntou confusa pensando no estado deplorável em que estava.

Tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos, os cabelos estavam presos num coque descomposto, não tinha qualquer maquilhagem e as suas roupas eram tudo menos _sexy_.

- Vim ver se o boato de que agora vives aqui era verdade. – Respondeu fechando a porta

- Eu não vivo aqui. Quem disse essa coisa absurda? – Perguntou a rosada chocada.

- Naruto.

- Idiota…

Sasuke começou a caminhar para junto da secretária, olhando em redor e admirando o local. Uma maca estava encostada à esquerda e à direita um lavatório e um espelho. Uns metros mais afastados do lavatório estavam uma prateleira com livros e logo depois a janela. A secretária estava encostada à esquerda, a sua colega de equipa praticamente invisível por trás das pranchetas e pilhas de folhas. Revirou os olhos, pensando que Sakura sempre exagerava nas horas de trabalho e que com o calor que estava a fazer na Vila naquela semana aquilo não podia ser saudável. A Haruno já estava num estado considerável preocupante, se não estivesse doente era milagre, e a pilha de trabalho não parecia diminuir. Quando Naruto lhe tinha contado porque Sakura andava tão desaparecida ultimamente, ele não quis acreditar, dizendo que Sakura podia ser um pouco doida mas não era assim tão doida. Mas quando confirmou com Ino teve vontade de soltar uma gargalhada muito alta e partiu para confirmar se era verdade ou não. Tinha passado pela casa da Haruno e quando a encontrou vazia apercebeu-se de que era mesmo verdade.

- O que te passou pela cabeça? – Perguntou o Uchiha contornando a secretária para a puder fitar mais de perto. Os olhos negros percorreram o rosto de Sakura, abanando a cabeça ao ver mais de perto as olheiras.

- Fofocas ultrapassam tudo. – Respondeu a médica-nin dando de ombros. – Foi estúpido eu sei, e no final a Ino conseguiu passar-me a perna. Porca loira trapaceira, nunca a vou perdoar.

Sasuke revirou os olhos novamente e apoiou uma das mãos na secretária, tirando a outra do bolso e colocando-a na testa da rosada medindo a temperatura.

Sakura sentiu a respiração falar e os olhos arregalarem-se. Estaria ele preocupado com ela?

- Tens dormido alguma coisa decente? – Perguntou tirando a mão da testa da rosada.

- Depende. Quando tempo tenho de ter os olhos fechados para ser considerado dormir?

Sasuke nem se dignou a responder à pergunta. Ele estava a falar a sério. Normalmente não se preocuparia com Sakura, mas no estado em que a rosada estava era um caso para se preocupar.

- Tens ido a casa?

- Tomar banho e mudar de roupa. – Respondeu Sakura virando-se novamente para o relatório que tinha em mãos, tentando esconder o rubor nas suas bochechas.

- Tens comido alguma coisa de jeito?

- Barras energéticas e ocasionalmente _rámen_.

- Sakura…- Começou o Uchiha mas ela logo o interrompeu.

- Sasuke-kun, não preciso dos teus sermões. Se vieste aqui só para fazer isso podes dar meia volta e ir-te embora. – Resmungou a rosada tentando não ser muito má para ele. Ter o vingador Uchiha chateado com ela era a última coisa de que precisava.

- Se queres a minha opinião, acho que devias falar com a Ino e dizer que a carga de trabalho te está a matar. O que não seria mentira já que pareces um _zombie_. E dizer que lhe pagas um jantar em troca. – Disse Sasuke contornando novamente a mesa.

- Não vou voltar atrás com a minha palavra, nunca o fiz, não vou começar agora.

O _shinobi_ caminhou até à maca, deitando-se com os braços por trás da cabeça e cruzando as pernas.

- Vais ficar aí Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Sakura olhando-o confusa.

-Hn. Quero ter a certeza de que não desmaias ou algo pior. – Respondeu o vingador olhando para o tecto. – Se te acontecer algo pior, quem iria cuidar das minhas feridas depois dos treinos sem fazer perguntas? – E tentou esconder o pequeno rasto de cor vermelho que tinha aparecido no seu rosto.

Sakura sorriu levemente voltando a olhar para o relatório à sua frente.

…

Sakura estava a ficar zangada.

O Uchiha claro que tinha ficado entediado ao fim de cerca de vinte minutos então tinha tirado uma _kunai_ da bolsa e começado a atirá-la ao tecto, deixando-a lá espetada e esperando que ela caísse de novo para a sua mão aberta. E tal acto estava a distrai-la.

Mas ela sabia que não era o movimento da _kunai_ que a distraía, era a maneira que os olhos negros se mexiam seguindo a trajectória da arma. Tão concentrados e precisos e...

E ele fez de novo. Atirou a _kunai_ novamente ao ar e esperou que ela caísse na sua mão.

- Sasuke-kun. – Chamou. Ele logo a encarou, a _kunai_ pendurada de um dedo.

- Hn?

- Estás a distrair-me.

- Como?

- Esse movimento de sobe e desce…- Respondeu gesticulando com a caneta para cima e para baixo. -…Está a distrair-me.

- Desculpa então.

- Se estás aborrecido, podes ir buscar-me outra barra energética. Há uma máquina ao fundo do corredor.

- Hn.

Sasuke levantou-se guardando a _kunai_ na bolsa e abandonando a sala, Sakura suspirando de contentamento e voltando ao trabalho.

O moreno levou dez minutos a voltar. Quando tinha finalmente conseguido que a máquina deixasse de encravar, Tsunade iria ouvi-lo sobre as condições do hospital depois, tinha sido rodeado de enfermeiras. Teve de correr para fugir do grupo e quando tinha entrado no gabinete de Sakura novamente tinha-se deparado com a rosada de cabeça deitada em cima da mesa, a dormir profundamente. Suspirou caminhando até à mesa, largando a barra energética lá em cima e contornando-a para puder chegar à rosada. Tirou-lhe a caneta da mão e pegou-a ao colo, sorrindo de canto ao senti-la aconchegar-se no seu corpo, levando-a para a maca.

Depositou o corpo da _kunoichi_ com cuidado na superfície fofa, cobrindo-a com o cobertor e afastando-lhe os cabelos da franja dos olhos. De seguida olhou para a secretária, a pilha de pranchetas e folhas parecendo rir-se sadicamente, e olhando para a rosada de novo. Ela nunca mais iria ver-se livre daquela pilha. Tomou o lugar dela na cadeira e olhou para o relatório, não fazia ideia do que tinha de fazer. Olhou para a pilha que já estava feita, agarrando no do topo e começando a ler. E seguindo o exemplo dos relatórios completos, começou a adiantar o trabalho da rosada.

…

Sakura acordou com a sensação de que estava aos saltos. A sensação provou-se verdade quando abriu os olhos e se apercebeu de que estava nas costas de Sasuke, ele saltando de telhado em telhado.

Olhou em redor, o sol estava a nascer no horizonte e já estava perto da sua casa.

- Sasuke-kun, eu não posso ir para casa. Tenho trabalho e…

- O teu trabalho vai lá estar à tua espera quando voltares. – Cortou sem sequer olhar para trás. - Além de que eu adiantei um pouco. Agora vais descansar e eu próprio irei falar com a Ino sobre esta ridícula condição.

- Mas Sasuke-kun…

- Nada de mas Sakura. Dorme.

- _Hai. Arigato_ Sasuke-kun…

E antes de adormecer com o cheiro dos cabelos do vingador presente nas suas narinas, a última coisa que viu foi a cabeça de Sasuke virar-se por cima do ombro e um sorriso de canto a adornar os seus lábios.

-/-

_Deixem reviews ok people?_

_Quero dedicar à minha pokemon. Apoiamo-nos mutuamente durante intensas horas de escrita, aturas as minhas conversas, manias, crises e tudo mais. Completamo-nos e eu quero vivamente que venhas viver para debaixo da minha cama. Amo-te e não vivo sem ti pokemon 3_

_Espero que gostes. _

_E vocês também, já sabem o botãozinho ali em baixo está à espera do vosso clique._

_Beijinhos._


End file.
